All work and no play makes JackDalek?
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Jack gets board. just some sillyness after talking with my best mate on the phone.9thDocRoseJack. set after boom town


All work no play makes Jack…..Dalek?

Jack was board; Jack was so board he felt like burning the Doctor's toast with malicious intent, but Jack wasn't so board he wanted to die. He looked round his room, seeing his WW2 outfit hanging in the wardrobe. He sighed looking back up at the ceiling. What to do? With great sigh he decided to look through the books on his wrist device. The projection came up, the title revealing itself as

"_Monsters of Myth and Time"_ he looked through each one, stopping on the file about the Time Lord briefly, the file was tiny. Eventually he came to his favourite. The Dalek. They were so scary, and rumoured to be the worst force in the universe. He looked at the projected look of the Dalek, as the file told him what they used to say, even had a clipping of sound of how they may have talked. He clicked it.

"Ex-ter-minate" came the robotic voice, he shivered. He pressed again. "Sen-sors In-dicate-Presence-of-Time-lord" it was then, is his bordom filled mind that an idea popped into existence and he set to work…….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose walked through the hallways of the TARDIS. The Doctor she knew was still fixing the mess left after their last trip to Cardiff. He would probably be in a bad mood. As she walked she heard a strange sound…almost mechanical. As if something was moving in the hallway. She stopped, not really being able to see anything she continued. But what she heard next made her bolt "Ex-ter-minate" She ran down the hallway to the control room, heart pounding. She didn't stop until she tripped over the Doctors toolbox and landed on him.

"OOF! Bloody hell Rose" the Doctor exclaimed, looking up at the panicked human on top of him.

"There's a..a..a..a" she tried to breath.

"A,a,a,a what?"

"Dalek in the Tardis" she gasped, looking back the way she had come.

"What? Don't be stupid" he got up, Rose clinging to him.

"Sen-sors-Indicate-Pres-ance-of-Time-Looord" The Doctor froze, turning his head slowly to meet with Roses eyes. Next instant they had bolted behind the console.

"How the hell did that get in here?"

"How should I know Doctor, God I feel like a child hiding behind a sofa" The Doctor looked at rose, she had a death grip on his hand.

"Come on. We have to stop it. It can't have the Tardis" with that the two Hero's (scared to death hero's I might add, they were just bloody good a hiding it) set off down the hallway. As they moved Rose heard the strange mechanical rolling sound she now realised was the Dalek moving. They tip toed down the corridor like some kind of b-movie thief till they got to a corner. The Doctor and Rose both peered round the corner. There was nothing in sight. But the Doctor froze as he felt something press into his back. "Stop-Or-You will be-Ex-ter-minated"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" the Doctor shouted and they ran full pelt into….a dead end. The lights went off but they could just see the shape of the Dalek come round the corner. The blue glow of its eyestalk. It rolled closer and closer.

"This is it Doctor. Thanks" Rose said, holding his hand

"Glad to have met you Rose" they closed their eyes and waited for their fate.

"EX-TER-MINATE, EXT-TERRR-min—aat" the howl ground down like a record slowing down, then stopped. The light of the Dalek eyestalk went out…and everything was quiet. The Doctor and Rose opened their eyes, they were still alive. Then a voice came from the end of the hallway.

"Damn it, knew I should have used Duracel" The lights came on to reveal Jack with a remote control in his hand…and the Dalek that wasn't exactly a Dalek. "Oh hi guys..um you ok? Um….what's that look for um…eep" Jack run off as the Doctor took off after him, pass in the Dalek…..which was actually one of the doctors grey wheelie bins, with a plunger and a stick glued to it and a motor and wheels added. On top as a large saucepan with another stick that looked to be a bike light at the end. Rose got closer, seeing the bike light had been covered in blue sweet wrappers to give the light a blue glow.

"JACK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WHEELIE BIN!"

"OH COME ON DOC! IT WAS JUST A BIT OF FUN, I WAS BOARD! GAHK" Jack sounded like he was being strangled. Rose giggled and decided she had better help jack before the Doctor threw him out an airlock. She walked past the Dalek/wheelie bin and down the hallway. Whatever Jack maybe…he would be bloody good on Robot wars…..

The End.

KITG sorry, some insanity after talking to my best friend on the phone. So this is dedicated to her. (You know who you are)


End file.
